Dorm Dilemma Bonus Chapter: First Time
by withyourteeth
Summary: This chapter didn't really fit into the story line of Dorm Dilemma but is the story of Kevin and Edd's first time together. I hope you enjoy it! As always, I don't own the characters, only the ideas.


Dorm Dilemma Bonus Chapter

First Time

Kevin flung his bag down on the floor of their dorm room. His last final of his freshman year was done and he couldn't wait to relax.

Edd looked up from his desk with a smile. "Welcome back. How'd it go?"

"Piece of cake," he responded with more courage than he felt. "Yours?"

"Quite well I think. But even better, when I got back I had a voice mail."

"Oh yeah?" He thought maybe it could be from Edd's parents, that they were finally taking an interest in his life.

"The landlord got back to us about our application for next semester. He said as long as we've got first month's rent and a security deposit, we can move in at the start of August."

Kevin grinned. "That's awesome."

So three months later, they unpacked Kevin's father's truck and the car, arranging boxes of belongings and furniture picked up at yard sales and good will in the small apartment two blocks off campus. The sweat dripped down both their backs and by the time they returned from returning the borrowed vehicles, this time on Kevin's motorcycle, they felt like it was at least ten degrees hotter outside than it actually was. As they walked through the front door of their first apartment, Kevin stripped off his shirt. He took a moment to let Edd appreciate his body, a thing he still did every now and then. "Should we get some of this unpacked?"

Edd nodded. "Start in the kitchen and work our way back to the bathroom and bedroom?"

They agreed and unpacked as quickly as possible. Thanks to Edd's foresight and label maker, all of the boxes had ended up in their appropriate rooms before they were even opened. Plates, silverware, and other kitchen necessities went into their designated cabinets and drawers. Furniture for the living room, most of which was already properly placed, was adjusted and set up with two small desks for studying. Edd set up their bedroom with sheets and put away their clothes, while Kevin made sure towels, shower curtain, and shower supplies were put away. After several hot hours in an unairconditioned apartment, they were finally, finally, done. Kevin turned on the cool water in the shower. "I'm going to rinse off," he called out. "Care to join me?"

Edd entered the bathroom and closed the door. He pulled off his own t-shirt with a look Kevin had never seen before. Kevin raised an eyebrow but said nothing and stripped himself for the shower. Edd joined him seconds later and slouched against him. Kevin instinctively wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist. "You okay?" he murmured into his hair.

Edd nodded.

Kevin kissed the back of his neck. "Welcome home."

"I like those words." Edd turned in his arms and leaned down to kiss him. What was meant to be a relatively chaste kiss quickly heated under the cool water. Edd parted his lips as Kevin explored his mouth with tongue and body with hands. They tensed and stiffened against each other, water making them slip against each other in a way more pleasurable than they had expected.

Kevin turned off the water and they quickly made their way to the bedroom, leaving their dirty clothes where they lay on the bathroom floor. They tumbled into the newly made bed, tangling the sheets about their legs. Kevin kissed him fiercely, scraping his teeth along Edd's lower lip before soothing the skin with his tongue.

"Kevin?"

He immediately withdrew, used to getting to the moment where Edd needed to cool off and collect himself, still not ready for penetrative sex. "Sorry," he said gruffly.

Edd shook his head. "Don't be sorry. I just wanted to say that I think I'm ready."

Kevin reeled for a second. "You're ready for what?"

Edd raised an eyebrow at him. "For retirement. What do you think I'm ready for?" He lifted his hips and ground slowly into Kevin's pelvis.

"You're sure?"

He nodded. "There are condoms and lube in the drawer there. I'm sure."

Kevin reached over and pulled out the supplies Edd had assured him were there. He set them on the bed. He coated his hands in lube, making sure there was plenty on his right hand in particular and kissed Edd again. He kissed down Edd's chest and wrapped his left hand around the base of Edd's straining erection, slowly pumping up it. Edd gasped when Kevin ringed his opening with a slick finger. They had done that often enough that Edd's sharp gasp was anticipatory of pleasure rather than fear or disgust. He pressed in gently, curling his finger upward and eliciting another gasp of pleasure. Edd moaned his name when Kevin wrapped his lips around the head of his cock and inserted a second finger, spreading them slightly. He sucked hard, hallowing his cheeks for several minutes, before he inserted a third finger. This was farther than they had ever pushed it and Edd wriggled, slightly uncomfortable. Kevin raised his eyes to Edd, giving him a questioning look to continue.

"Keep going," he moaned.

Kevin nodded and continued his ministrations. He popped off Edd with a lewd sound and an equally lewd string of drool still connected to the head. He kissed and sucked on Edd's thighs and groin, licking at his balls. When Edd seemed relaxed and open, he gently removed his fingers. He unwrapped the condom and rolled it down his own length before squeezing a significant amount of lube on it and slicking it thoroughly. He let out his own groan as he worked it up and down his length. "You're sure you're ready?"

"Yes. Please," he practically panted.

Kevin pressed himself against Edd. "Keep talking to me, okay, babe?"

"Go." Edd raised his hips slightly.

Kevin sank in, little by little until his head was buried in his boyfriend. He shuddered at the exquisite tightness and heat that surrounded him. He let Edd adjust, squeezing and releasing around him. When he nodded again, Kevin pressed in another inch. They did this until Kevin finally sunk all the way in, Edd wrapped around every inch of him, panting beneath him and flushed. Kevin kissed him gently. "Still good?"

"Oh god, yes," Edd moaned.

Kevin pulled out slowly, watching Edd's face. He caught more lube on his way back in and slid more easily in and out. He was gentle, careful of how Edd responded to each thrust.

"Kevin, more. Please. You won't break me."

He thrust a bit harder, picking up a rhythm and Edd's own pants and moans came in time. But Kevin was dangerously close to his own breaking point. His thrusts became more erratic and harder, causing little squeaks to escape Edd. With a groaned apology he spilled into the condom, lodged firmly in Edd and half collapsed on his boyfriend. When his body stopped shaking he reached down and pumped Edd to his own release. Edd's orgasm crashed over both of them, as Kevin felt the muscles contract around him.

Edd reached up and kissed him sloppily, tongue and lips and teeth taking control. When he pulled away the only thing Kevin could manage was a weak, breathy, "I love you."

Edd grinned, showing the gapped teeth Kevin loved so much. "I love you too." He slapped Kevin's ass. "Come on, let's go clean up for real. And get some food. You're going to need sustenance before we do that again."

Kevin laughed and rolled off his boyfriend before following him back to the shower.


End file.
